Almα Corrompidα
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Yatone][One-Shot] El deprimente estado de Yukine ha provocado que Yato se preocupara silenciosamente. — Mátame. — ¿De que rayos estas hablando? — Lo único que quería era… tratar de recuperar la vida que perdí hace tiempo. — Yato rápidamente comprendió con lo que su regalía le estaba tratando de decir con esas pocas palabras, Yukine no quería volver a estar solo de nuevo.


**Noragami ©** **Adachi Toka**

— **Alm****α**** Corrompid****α **—

**By: Lady Bernkastel.**

**Advertencia: Spoiler del Manga y combinación entre Anime y Manga.**

**L**o que había aliviado a Hiyori y a los demás era que Yato estaba recuperado al 100%, pero no se dieron cuenta que ahora el pequeño problema era el pequeño Yukine. Habían pasado unos pocos días y todo al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad, ya que por el momento no había rastros de aquella mujer rubia de nombre Bishamonten, al parecer Kazuma la ha mantenido lejos de Yato por el momento.

En este momento Hiyori estaba con ellos en aquel templo ya que les había traído un almuerzo especial y como siempre Yato empezaba a devorarlo.

— Nee Yato, espero que por fin con esto escuches mi petición.

— Que rico Bento. — decía maravillado mientras comía hasta que inesperadamente termino antes de lo que esperaba. — Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro. — dijo deprimido ya que eso no le había dado satisfacción a su estomago.

Yukine quien se había mantenido callado, miro algo serio al pobre y hambriento dios y miro después su Bento el cual seguía intacto, dio un suspiro y se levanto con la pequeña caja entre sus manos.

— ¿Yukine-kun?

Yato seguía lloriqueando hasta que se encontró con un Bento frente a su cara, después miro a Yukine quien era el que se lo extendía, mostrando un poco de seriedad en su mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? — ¿Yukine?

— Aun tienes hambre ¿no? Debes comer para que te recuperes bien, no puedo asegurar que tan solo con unos pocos días ya estés recuperado completamente. — la voz del chico se escuchaba algo débil y decaída, como si no tuviera ni las ganas de hablar.

El joven no dijo nada y lo tomo sin dejar de mirar al chico. — Pero tu…

— Cómelo.

— Yukine-kun, es tu almuerzo. Es culpa de Yato por comer rápido. — Hiyori trato de convencer a su amigo.

— No tengo apetito hoy, pero al menos te agradezco mucho la molestia Hiyori. — con una sonrisa fingida le dio las gracias a la muchacha quien se mostro preocupada. Tanto ella como Yato se dieron cuenta del cambio de humor del pequeño Yukine.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Hiyori al ver que Yukine comenzaba a caminar con la intención de alejarse de ellos.

— Iré a caminar un rato. — dijo para apresurar un poco el paso, impidiendo de que su amiga insistiera en algo. — No tardare, solo me apetece ir a dar una vuelta. — llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y se fue.

Los que quedaban se mantuvieron en silencio viendo el camino por el cual tomo Yukine. — Yato ¿sabes que le ocurre a Yukine-kun? Lo noto como algo deprimido.

Yato no dijo nada, únicamente se había limitado en observar el Bento para comerlo en silencio, descartando por esta ocasión aquellos comentarios, al parecer su ánimo de bromear se había esfumado por hoy.

**ஐ**

Yukine vagaba sin rumbo como si un alma en pena se tratara, no se sentía con ningún ánimo de ver a Yato y Hiyori a la cara, ya que cada vez que veía a Yato, siempre se encontraba con aquella imagen de el agonizando por sus actos.

Se detuvo en seco al pensar de nuevo en ello, era verdad… por culpa suya, Yato estaba a punto de morir en ese momento, apretó sus puños y un leve temblor se había alojado en su cuerpo.

El se había vuelto una…

_Alma Corrompida…_

Podría decirse que eran las dos palabras más adecuadas en ese caso, Yukine… era un alma corrompida por haber pecado lo suficiente como para lastimar a alguien, a su dios en pocas palabras. Se sentía una regalía barata, una regalía que no valía la pena y de eso se estaba dando cuenta. Recordó a Nora, al menos o tal vez quizás sería bueno que Nora lo reemplazara, ella se veía más fuerte que el. Pero también al darse cuenta de pensar eso, se deprimió más de lo que estaba.

_Quizás… la única manera para que no vuelva a hacer daño seria que él me… **—** pensó en su interior la posible solución a todo esto, rogando con que Yato no se diera cuenta._

Miraba los vitrales donde allí se mostraban consolas y videojuegos, algo que llamaría fácil la atención de niños que hoy en día, eso era lo único en que pensaban. Se mantuvo fijo mirando aquellos discos juegos, pero ni siquiera eso ya ni le llamo la atención, no después de lo que había hecho, si lo volvía a hacer, entonces Yato sufriría de nuevo y eso es algo que no quería de nuevo que pasara, porque puede que esta vez no haya solución alguna.

Algo de alivio había sido aquellas palabras antes de que Nora apareciera.

_Esa es la razón por la cual me enamore de él a primera vista._

Sin cambiar su mirada, un ligero rubor se había asomado por sus mejillas, pero eso no era provocado por causa del frió que hacía e incluso su corazón había palpitado un poco más rápido y fuerte de lo normal.

— Como me enferma ese tipo. — dijo sin dejar se ruborizarse.

Pero con lo de Nora, sintió que eso se desmorono por unos segundos, al haberse percatado que quizás Nora si era una regalía de Yato en el pasado y la cual quizás tenían mucha conexión.

Pero lo menos que pudo hacer fue prometerse a sí mismo no volver a obsesionarse con pecar de nuevo, o de lo contrario, su segundo principal miedo de nuevo lo asecharía sin descanso alguno.

_ El Principal miedo de Yukine: **La Oscuridad** _  
_Pero..._  
_No solo era eso a lo que le tenia miedo..._

Agacho la cabeza y así la mantuvo el tiempo que fuera necesario, vagando por las calles, mientras pensaba en más cosas que entraban en su mente. Ya no había nada más que hacer, solo esperar que el tiempo decidiera al final.

**ஐ**

Hiyori y Yato habían salido a buscar a Yukine, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y con respecto al miedo del niño, no contrarían con que habría algo positivo y más ahora que ya había oscurecido.

— Yukine-kun.

— Hiyori, busca tu cuerpo y regresa a casa. — ordeno el dios menor, ambos estando mirando la ciudad desde un edificio no tan alto. — Yo buscare a Yukine.

— Yato, no me iré hasta saber que Yukine-kun esté bien.

— Hiyori, déjamelo a mí. Además… — el semblante de Yato se mostraba serio. — Tengo que hablar con él.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio percatándose de cómo estaba Yato ahora mismo, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en él, confiaba en que Yato encontraría a Yukine sano y salvo.

Cuando Yato se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba solo, suspiro de cansancio y primero fue al primer lugar que se le ocurrió y ese era el templo, tal vez Yukine ya había regresado.

Cuando había llegado, miro por todas partes, pero por la falta de luz no podía distinguir las sombras.

— Tardaste en aparecer. — escucho la voz de Yukine y lo vio recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada, abrazando sus piernas. — ¿Dónde andabas?

— Yukine. — se acerco a él. — No vuelvas a hacer eso, o de lo contrario harás que Hiyori se preocupe por ti.

El rubio se encogió mas, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas para evitar mirar a Yato.

— Eres un caso perdido lo sabías… — le revolvió el cabello por unos segundos. — ¿Qué te pasa? Si tienes algún problema conmigo, entonces dilo y terminemos con esto. — el dios menor cruzo los brazos esperando una explicación.

Yukine reacciono antes esas palabras y sus ojos temblaron, quizás… sea el momento para decírselo.

— Mátame.

Una ráfaga suave de frió viento los azoto, Yato miro con los ojos abiertos a Yukine quien se había levantado sin mirarlo a la cara y darle la espalda.

— ¿Q-Que dijiste?

— Abandóname o algo antes de que vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez… ya no quiero lastimar a nadie por mis caprichos. ¡No quiero volver a arriesgar tu vida!

— ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

— Soy muy inútil como regalía, lo único que hago es quejarme por todo. Me siento un estúpido… no pensé que mis actos te harían daño y me prometí hacer algo para tratar de arreglar todo. Lo único que quería… era… era… tratar de recuperar la vida que perdí hace tiempo. ¿No lo ves? Estoy corrompido, soy un alma que estuvo a punto de corromperse y todo por algo que ya no puedo recuperar nunca mas.

— Yukine…

— Lo único que quería era eso ¿fue mucho pedir? P-Pero… no me di cuenta que mis actos te estaban lastimando, si me hubieran dicho desde un principio, entonces no hubiera pasado esto. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta, entonces… tú no…

— Yukine cálmate…

— Tal vez si esa tal Nora me reemplaza, las cosas estarían bien para ti.

— Basta Yukine…

— Sera lo mejor que me alejes de ti, ahora que hay tiempo.

— Yukine no sigas.

— ¡Matándome sería lo mejor para ti! — exclamo mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Cállate de una vez Yukine! — Yato perdió la paciencia y lo tomo de los hombros para girarlo y obligar que lo mirara de frente. — Ya no digas tonterías ¿en que estas pensando? Matarte no resolverá nada ¿crees que soy capaz de hacerlo? Ni siquiera tengo pensado eso.

— P-Pero…

— Yukine, es cierto que casi muero por tus pecados, pero date cuenta que no te estoy reprochando nada. También es mi culpa por no haberte dado un alto adecuado, yo tengo algo de la culpa en primer lugar por no darte una buena vida que merecen las regalías de los dioses, pero al menos hago lo posible para que estés bien.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— No pienso abandonarte Yukine, pero… incluso si llego a faltar algún día, sabes bien que puedes contar con Hiyori.

— ¡No! No vuelvas a decir eso. ¡No lo acepto!

— Pero es la verdad Yukine.

— Incluso si Hiyori este conmigo, si tú no estás… me sentiré solo de nuevo. ¡No quiero volver a estar solo! ¡Tengo miedo!

_El Principal miedo de Yukine: **La Oscuridad**._  
_Pero..._  
_No solo era eso a lo que le tenia miedo..._  
_Así es..._  
**_La Soledad._**

Yato rápidamente comprendió con lo que su regalía le estaba tratando de decir con esas pocas palabras, Yukine no quería volver a estar solo como cuando estaba vivo, era horroroso estar completamente solo sin una persona con quien compartas muchas cosas. La soledad era su más grande miedo que la oscuridad misma y trataba de vencerla de alguna manera, pero pecando de esa manera no era la correcta.

— Tu mayor miedo, es la soledad ¿no Yukine? — poco a poco el dios sintió como el menor se aferraba a él con un leve temblor que invadía su cuerpo sin control, mientras sentía que su chaqueta estaba siendo empapada por aquellas lagrimas que Yukine había contenido por mucho tiempo.

— Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento.

No quería volver a lastimar a aquella persona que le dio otra oportunidad de vivir aunque fuera como una regalía que ahora servía a un dios, pero al menos estaba agradecido con Yato por haber visto de nuevo el mundo al que estaba tan aferrado en vida. Yato correspondió al abrazo, tratando de reconfortar al pobre niño que no podía mas con sus sentimientos, ahora ya sabía el porqué Yukine estaba muy deprimido en estos últimos días.

Ambos ya estaban recargados en una de las paredes, el dios miraba él como Yukine estaba durmiendo recargado en su hombro y dio una pequeña sonrisa, abrazo de los hombros a su regalía mientras miraba el cielo nocturno comenzando en pensar muchas cosas.

_Yukine tiene miedo de quedarse solo de nuevo, ahora lo entiendo muy bien. — pensó en sus interiores viéndolo dormir plácidamente._

Yato confiaría de nuevo en Yukine, y si algún día vuelve a pecar, entonces tendría que llegar a medidas algo drásticas, pero también no quería hacerlo aunque fuera la única forma. Al menos confiaría en su regalía, ya que consideraba a Yukine como una la regalía más preciada que ha tenido, teniendo ese algo que superaba a Nora o Tomone quien ahora era nombrada Mayu y ese algo que tenia Yukine, era algo de lo cual Yato aun estaba buscando respuesta.

Y Yukine agradecía al saber que Yato no lo abandonaría

* * *

**F**in.

**B**y: **L**ady **B**ernkastel.

* * *

**Mi primer Fics de Noragami, espero que les haya gustado y mas por esta pareja que ya estoy shipeando, soy un caso perdido XD.**

**¿Les gusto? Si quieren darme su opinión, ya saben por medio de review, quiero saber su punto de vista.**

**Nos veremos, quizás escriba otro fics Noragami, eso dependerá de mi mente :3**

**Se despide: Maleny Marquez.**


End file.
